The Legend Of The Mythical Creature S2 E4
by Mystical5285
Summary: Blossom and the gang go on an adventure, they encounter a strange creature that no one has interfered.Blossom know's that some people want's the creature so she protected it from harm, but when they can't find the other's and get into trouble, they started to come closer and closer. Read to Find out.
1. Not Just A Normal Day

At Lab

* * *

"Man thank god it's Friday".Buttercup said in relief.

"Yeah and I hope something interesting happens".Butch suggested.

"Just like that-".Blossom couldn't finish her sentence cause she had a vision.

 ***Blossoms Mind***

 **"Hey look a new adventure".Everyone cheered.**

 ***Reality***

"Blossom did you had another vision".Bubbles asked.

"Yeah and guess what".She said with excitement.

"What".They said.

"We're gonna have a new adventure".

"YES".The greens started a victory dance.

"Guy's".They stopped in the middle of their dance.

"I don't know when or what it's about but I know it's exciting".Blossom said.

* * *

At lab

"Ugh when is the adventure start".The greens complain.

"Would you stop complaining".Boomer said.

"Would you stop being stupid".Boomer tackled Butch.

"Would you two stop it".Bubbles said but they were still tackling.

Blossom and Brick were watching the fight.

"Those two fight a lot".Blossom said.

"Yeah".Brick sweat drop.

"I wish I could have a fight with someone".Brick looked at her confuse.

"What do you mean".

"Well you those two fighting,it makes me wanna fight,but not fist fight".

"I still don't get where this is going".She sweat drop.

"Fighting with a person really get's boring".Moment of silence until...

"What about a pet,people do fight with their pet's a lot'.She nodded and watched a Blossom's book appeared.

"Hey look a new adventure".Everyone cheered and surrounded pages turned by theirselves then stopped.

"The Legend Of The Mythical Creature".She started reading.

 _"There once was a king who had everything,but there was one thing he wanted the most,he wanted a mythical creature that was never found,people have seen the creature but never interfere with the king asked his royal guards to find it but they never king wanted true searcher's for to find it,but no one vollunteered so he waited until one day some brave band of hero's will help"._

"Wow he must really want that creature".

"Well first let's tell your parents we're going somewhere with the professor".They all nodded and Bubbles and Buttercup left to tell their family's and Blossom told the Professor what happened and he said good everyone packed.

"Okay where are those two".Butch was getting unpatient.

"Sorry we're late we have to do chores".Buttercup and Bubbles had their bags.

"Okay ready".They all nodded.

"UNA-LITI-IST-OSO-YUS".A ocean blue portal opened up,They said their goodbye and disappeared in the portal.

What adventures lurk?


	2. Cute But Deadly

Unknown ?

A portal opened and the gang walked they saw everyone poor,it was a village.

"Oh my what happened to this place".Bubbles said with sadness.

Blossom saw a man with dirty clothes.

"Excuse me sorry to bother you but what happened to this place".Blossom asked.

"Taxes...the King of Happyville".Blossom was unusual of the certain name.

"This village use to be happy".He nodded.

"We use to have a fair king who would shorten the taxes to this place and always celebrate tradition's...but then the king was...murdered".Blossom covered her mouth in shock.

"So the kings brother took over and took the happiness out of everybody,he want's this,he want's that...but he was obsessed with this mythical creature".

"Do anyone know what the creature is".He shook his head 'No'.

"So it's an unknown creature".he shook his head 'Yes'.

"Can you show us where the king lives".He pointed at a castle.

"Thank you sir".Blossom went to the gang and told them everything.

"What a Greedy King".Boomer said.

"Yeah".They all headed to the castle when a whole bunch of guards came out.

"State your purpose".One of them said.

"We're here to do the task for the king...about the mythical creature'.Blossom they said come with them,and they they entered the castle everything wast half gold.

"Ugh my eyes".Buttercup said while covering her eyes.

Then they saw a man wearing a red fur cloth covering his whole body.

"Your highness,these people take your request about the mythical creature".One of the guards said.

"...Well...you think you can get the creature for me".They all nodded the King spotted Blossom's necklace.

" what a pretty necklace".Blossom grabbed her necklace.

"Sorry but it's off limit's".He frowned.

"Fine,but use these to help".He gave them communicators.

"We'll communicate with you for any progress...and are you sure your necklace is off limit's".

"Yes".She answered harshly.

"Well...off with your journey you will find the creature in the forest of all nodded and left the castle.

"Man he's a jackass".They all agreed with all notice a very dark area which they figured is the forest.

"That might be the forest".They all were frighten but they let Blossom lead the way...since she's the demon.

"Okay so maybe this place is not what you think...who am I kidding of course this place has DEATH written all over it".Blossom said with no fear.

"M-m-maybe w-w-e c-can't judge it b-by it's l-looks".Bubbles stuttered.

Then they heard a bush turned around and they all grabbed stick...except Blossom...who was embarrassed.

"We're not afraid to use these".Butch trembled,and trembled until...a cute little red animal with wings came out.(Look on profile picture on top)

"AWWWW".Butch came up to it.

"Awww it's just a-AHHHHHHHH".It scratched Butches face and run around saying,"MY FACE MY BEAUTIFUL FACE".Buttercup bursted out laughing.

"AHHHHHH ITS SCRATCHING OUT MY EYE BALLS".They all started panicking until Boomer came up and took the thing it attacked him.

"NOT THE FACE,MY FACE MY CUTE,ADORABLE FACE".Then Blossom used her magic to lifted up the animal in the both saw Boomer and Butch scratched up.

"I never knew something cute can be so vicious".Brick said.


	3. Trust Me

Dark Forest

* * *

"What is it anyway".Bubbles Blossom book appeared floating in front of her.

"Hey there's a picture...it's a...Chibi Griffin".Everyone was confused.

"What does chibi mean".They asked except for Brick.

"It mean's short, they call it chibi in Japanese".She answered.

"Ohhhhh".

"It said they are extinct".Blossom was can't believe they were extinct and this one is still living.

"Maybe this one is a fighter".Blossom said.

"Yeah, no kidding".Butch and Boomer, The creature looked at Blossom,...it was less scary when it was around her...but it turned back to furious and started to struggle.

"Stop struggling".It hissed.

"Hey Blossom is it related to a dog or a cat".Bubbles asked.

"Well, it fight's and by its color, which is red, is a boy color, so half dog...but, it hisses and has claws...which we already knew from Boomer and Butch...".

"Hey".They moan from the scratches.

"And purples eyes so, it's half cat".They all confused.

"So is it a boy or a girl".Buttercup asked.

"...".Then the book turned to a page that says, _Gender._

 _"_ Hey look it say's it depends on their fur color".They all looked at the floating creature who was still struggling, then looked back at the book.

 _Black: Boy_

 _Blue: Girl_

 _Green: Boy_

 _Purple: Girl_

 ** _Red: Boy_**

 _Pink: Girl_

 _Brown: Boy_

 _Orange: Boy_

 _And so on..._

"So it's a boy".She nodded.

"But what about the eye color...his eye's are purple".It turned the page, _Eye Color._

"The eye color represents the personality".

 _Orange: Lazy, Focused_

 _Pink: Happy, Sassy_

 ** _Purple: Feisty, Fighter_**

 _Yellow: Mean, Sloppy_

 _Black: Dark, Sneaky_

 _Green: Wise, Polite_

 _And so on..._

"So it's a fighter".Buttercup smirked.(Reminder if you forgot...look on book cover)

"And feisty".Brick all looked at the creature.

"Maybe you should put it down".Blossom floated the creature down when she did the creature grew more vicious showing his teeth all frightened except Blossom, she was busy looking at the gasped and everyone looked at her but not the chibi Griffin.

"What's wrong".Brick asked.

"It say's here ever since the new king arrived he used these creatures for their power".They all gave each other glances.

"They extinct because of that king".Their eyes were wide open.

"How come this one survived".The creature was still growling.

"Maybe if I use my magic".Blossom has the ability to scan for dangerous reaction to didn't detect anything.

"That's weird, I don't detect any powers must have past his generation".Blossom explained.

"So he must have been hiding or fighting".Boomer looked at the creature.

"I think this must be the mythical creatures he's talking about".Butch said.

"...I don't think we should take it".Blossom said but continued..."It's been through a lot".Blossom came p to the creature who backed up but was calming itself down.

"Hey, little guy...are you lost".His face turns back to normal, she was on her knees a little bit far from the creature.

"I know you been through a lot...we don't want any harm".She talked carefully.

"Maybe if you come with us...we can give you a nice warm home".Blossoms hand was out.

Blossoms hand was out for the creature to creature hesitated in every its nose touched her middle finger it stopped, Blossom closed her eye's to wait and see what happens.

He looked at her and saw she wasn't lying, so he put his head in her opened her eye's and smiled, she scratched its head and smiled and saw two tiny fangs sticking out on each side.

The guards came which made the creature jump in Blossom's arms.

"FREEZE BY THE ORDER OF THE KING".Blossom picked up the creature and ran off after she yelled.

"RUN AWAY, WE'LL FIND YOU GUY"S LATER".They all except for Blossom and the creature ran off being followed by 3 guards while the rest chased the has the ability to float so she floated in a tree and stayed there until the guards will be guards were looking for her 15 minutes they give up and left.

She flew out of the tree."Well, we might as well spend the night somewhere it's getting dark".Blossom said as the creature lay in her a couple of minutes, she found a cave, so they stayed there for the night.

"Are you hungry...we've packed food".She opened her bag and got 3 packs of donuts and gave it to 'him'.

"Do you have a name".It nodded 'No'.Then he sniffed the donuts and ate them.

"You want me to give you a name".It nodded 'Yes'.

"Hmmm since you're a fighter and your feisty...and a boy and you're a baby so I'll call you...Sage".Sage smiled and laid down next to smiled and went to sleep.

 _20 minutes later..._

Blossom was waken when she heard turned around to see Sage struggling in sleeping.

 _Sages Dream_

 _Fire everywhere burning tree' surrounding ran and ran then bumped into a ran quick until the guard caught him,but then bright light came and snatched Sage out of his hand and saw..._

Sages dream was interrupted feeling a warm touch on his turned to see Blossom.

"You had a bad dream"She ran straight into Blossom picked him and rocked him like a baby...cause you know he is a baby.

"Shhhh it's okay I'm here".

* * *

 **Golden Slumbers**

 **Golden slumbers kiss your eyes,**  
 **Smiles await you when you rise.**  
 **Sleep,**  
 **Pretty baby,**  
 **Do not cry,**  
 **And I will sing a lullaby.**

 **Cares you know not,**  
 **Therefore sleep,**  
 **While over you a watch I'll keep.**  
 **Sleep,**  
 **Pretty darling,**  
 **Do not cry,**  
 **And I will sing a lullaby.**

* * *

Then suddenly Sage fell asleep with a Blossom fell asleep with Sage in her arms.


	4. Friendship

Dark Forest

* * *

Blossom and Sage started walking finding her friends.

"So did you hide when your-when you were very little".Sage nodded 'Yes'.

"Don't worry...you see I live in a place called Townsville, and my friends are very nice...maybe you can live with me and the boys...I use to live with a family before I found out a dark secret...so you will live happily together with me...like part of a family again".When she has smiled the creature smile and hinted he wanted to be picked up.

Blossom picked him up and started walking.

"Are you hungry".He nodded 'yes'.Blossom grabbed 3 more donuts, then he jumped and ate them.

"Wow, you really love donuts".He nodded 'Yes'.Blossom picked him up.

"And you need a bath".It looked, for a few minutes, Blossom found a waterfall.

"Wow, this place is beautiful".Then she noticed.

"I wonder how the guys are doing".

* * *

The Other's

They all were out of breath

"That is the second time we got chased by a tiger".Butch said.

"I wonder how Blossom is doing with that _thing_ ".Buttercup referred of Sage.

"Well let's just hope she's okay".Then they heard a growl and turned around.

"IT'S THE TIGER AGAIN RUUUUUN".Bubbles yelled then ran off with the others.

* * *

Blossom and Sage

"Thank god I have strawberry shampoo".Blossom put the bottle of Sage came to it when Blossom turned her back to see if the water is warm.

He opened it with his claw and sniffed licked and made a disgusted face and started spitting it out which made Blossom to turn around and saw Sage with a pink liquid in his mouth spitting out.

"Silly don't eat it, it just smells like strawberries just to make it smell good".Sage had a confused face.

"Do you like taking bath's".He nodded 'Yes' shocking.

"Really".He nodded.

"Well let's get started".

 _10 minutes later..._

Sages fur was puffed up like a fur giggled and brushed his hair down.

"Since you've been a good boy I'll give you 3 more donuts".(That's a lot of donuts).

She gave him three donuts and he went to the waterfall for he finishes he went to Blossom laid on his back with his head on her lap and struggle side to side while purring.

"Want me to scratch your belly".He purred louder.

"I'll take that as a yes".She scratched his belly while his right foot she picked him up packed her stuff and started walking and walking and _walking,_ then Sage fell asleep in her arms.

Then she heard a twig snap, which made her looked around and saw 2 figures in the shadow.

"Who goes there".Blossom whispered making sure Sage won't wake didn't.

The 3 figures appeared surrounding lifted her hand with an energy ball but was stopped by...Brick.

"Brick?'.

"Yep".Then the other's came into view...it was the gang.

"Hey Bloss".they said.

"Hey guy's".Then she noticed their clothes looked torn.

"What happens to your clothes".They sweat drop.

"We got chased by a tiger".Buttercup answered.

"Again".

"Again".

Then Sage started waking up stretching his wings,...but when he saw the gang...things started to get ugly.

* * *

Review if you like it.


	5. New Friends and New Enemies

Dark Forest

* * *

Sage saw the gang and his teeth enlarge like a saber tooth tiger, but only tiny in his size.

"Sage".Blossom said curiously.

"Blossom put it down".Brick grabbed her arm but Sage clawed his hand.

"OW".

"Sage".

"Who's Sage".Buttercup asked.

"He's Sage".Blossom pointed at Sage.

"You name that thing".Buttercup said it with venom.

Then Sage attacked Butch.

"AHHHHHHH NOT AGAIN...AAHHHHHH HE'S RIPPING OUT MY EYEBALLS".Blossom quickly took Sage off of Butch.

"Sage, what are you doing".Blossom then said...

"Are you...trying to protect me".He nodded 'Yes'.

"You don't have to protect me".He started cuddling on Blossom and purred.

"Man he's still cute even though he attacked, Butch".Bubbles tried to pet him but he hissed.

"How come he doesn't like me".Bubbles whined.

"Well after the incident with the guards we came a lot closer...and the most shocking thing is that he like's taking baths...for a boy".Blossom exclaimed.

"So he's protecting you...is that why he attacked Butch cause that was fucking hilarious".She started laughing.

"IT wasn't FUNNY".Butch yelled Buttercup was still laughing.

"Well let's just go...oh and Sage is coming with us".They all had wide eye's and Buttercup stopped laughing.

"WHAT".They yelled.

"Is there a problem".She said.

"You can't bring that thing in Townsville".Buttercup said.

"Why not".Blossom protested.

"Cause he's gonna wreck the whole city".Everyone looked at Buttercup.

"Okay, maybe not wreck the city but...I got nothing".

"Okay I know you all have bad vibes around Sage, but he's been through a lot and what happens when the king find's him".Blossom had a point which they all thought then some guards and the king in a carriage barged in their conversation.

"STOP RIGHT THERE".Yelled the king.

"Why should we".Blossom said.

"Give me that...that...whatever that thing is".

"NO".They all started to run.

"AFTER THEM".The guards ran for them.

"OKAY SPLIT IN PAIRS".Blossom split with their counterpart.

"Where do we go".Asked saw a lake.

"Jump in the lake".They ran fast and the guards came, they ran passed them so they jumped out holding their breath and panting.

"You guy's okay".

"Yeah".Brick squeezed her hair and water dripping from shake the water out of his fur.

"Now how are we gonna dry".Brick asked.

"We can help". A voice said.

"Who said that".Brick half shouted.

"We did".They turned around to see three creatures.

"Who are you".Blossom said kindly.

"We're the Pixie's".There was a Pink, Green, and Purple pixie.

"How come some creature's live here in the dark forest".Blossom looked around.

"It's what you said, don't judge a book by its cover".The pink one said.

"What's your names".Blossom asked.

"My name is Flower, the pink pixie".

"My names Flora, the purple pixie".

"My name is Bloom, the green pixie".

"And we're here to help".They said.

"We've watched you ever since you've entered the forest".Flora said.

"And since you've helped a creature from this forest we can help you in return".Bloom said.

"Why thank you".Brick said.

"Follow us".They followed them to a cave which was dark, then light's came on which reveals a big cave with flowers, and beautiful lights.

"Are you three the only ones here".They nodded.

"You can hide here, this is full of magic that can make it camouflage so no one will find us".Flora explained.

"How come you guy doesn't have feet or legs and your floating".Brick asked.(Look up strange magic and you'll see three creature that is pink, purple and green).

"It's complicated".Flower said.

"How come you're the only ones here".Blossom said.

"That wicked king".Bloom answered.

"Of course it's always him".Brick said with annoyance.

Then some figures rushed in to hide from guards.

"Where are we".A figure said.

"Guy's".They all turned around...it was the gang.

"You guy's okay".Brick asked.

"Yeah".They said.

"Welcome".The Pixies said.

"Are you...fairies".Bubbles said.

"You were close...we are pixies".They all looked amazed.

"How come you guy doesn't fight back".Blossom asked.

"We can't, first we have to contact every creature in this forest".Flora said.

"Then we have to make a plan".Bloom said.

"And then we have to see who first back's down, or fight for our risk".Flower finished.

"Well...guy's...we got some planning to do".They all smiled.


	6. Step 1) Planning

Dark Forest

* * *

" Okay first we have to gather every creature in this forest".Blossom instructed.

"But how".Brick asked.

"One of you pixie's spread the word to every creature and tell them to meet us in the center of the forest".Blossom instructed.

"I'm on it".Bloom left.

"First we head to the castle and demand the king to stop torturing the poor creature's".They all agreed.

"Yeah, but we can't just march in there and say stop being an asshole".Butch said.

"I know...I have a plan...First, after Bloom spreads the word to the forest, we have to see if they agree,...then if they agree we have to get ready...here are the thing's we need".Blossom snapped her finger's which made a white board with words appeared.

"How did you do that".The two pixie's asked.

"I'm a demon, as in a creature too".They smiled.

"Here are the things we need for the battle:

 **Weapons**

 **Armor**

 **Battlefield**

 **Training Obstacles**

 **Coaches**

That is all we need...any questions".She finished.

"Why do we need a Battlefield and training obstacles".Boomer asked.

"If the creatures agree we have to train them so we can be prepared for the fight...the battlefield is to see if their ready".They all nodded.

"Why is the word 'Coach' underlined".Brick asked.

"First, if you see anything here underlined that mean's were done with them...and plus we already have coaches...us".They all smiled.

"Ohhhhhh".

"Oh and I almost forgot we need food and water for the creatures or should I say animals".She stated.

"How...there is no food anywhere".Butch said.

"Maybe if you find berries, I'll make berry pie if there's enough".They all clapped.

"Great plan".Brick complimented.

"Thanks...okay so let's assign...weapons".Butch spoke.

"I'll do it".He said.

"Good...now armor".Bubbles spoke up.

"Armor got it".She said.

"Okay...ummm...we need to find somewhere far away from the kingdom...like a big space to fit a battlefield...so someone has to search but bring food with them if it takes longer".Buttercup spoke.

"I'm on it boss".She playfully said.

"Training obstacles".She said simply.

"On it".Brick spoke.

"Boomer you can help me with the rest of the stuff to set up".Boomer smiled.

"What do we do".The pixie's said.

"Hmmm...I know...one of you can report on the progress on our training...and the other has to report me on what's going on when I'm not a certain area...and when Bloom come's back she can help me set up, and manage the meetings to see if we made progress".They both smiled.

"Okay let's see:

 **Weapons-Butch-In Progress**

 **Armor-Bubbles-In Progress**

 **Battle Field-Buttercup-In Progress**

 **Training obstacles-Brick-In Progress**

"Boomer if it's okay you can be Bloom's assistant, she manages the meeting, and you could help around with her job".She said.

"Sure".He smiled.

" I and Sage will be finding berries or anything else and some fresh water".They all agreed.

"I have a question...why do we need weapons, creatures don't have hands to defend".Brick explained.

"Creatures, some have hands and some don't...and we will join the fight along with them".She explained.

"So we have to train after we set things up".Buttercup asked.

"That is correct".She said.

"Who's gonna be _our_ coach".Bubbles asked.

"Me".They looked at her.

"Why can't you train".She sighed.

"Wrestling is not the only thing my dad taught me...the thing's he and mom taught me is developing and I have restored my fighting skill's".They were all amazed by all this planning.

Butch looked outside, it was still morning.

"I can't believe it's still morning and it's only been...1/1 2 hrs".They all got started.

"Okay, Butch make or find weapons".He nodded and transformed.

"STRONG BUTCH".He left.

"Bubbles make or find armor".She smiled and transformed.

"ROLLING BUBBLES".She left.

"Buttercup pack up food for your trip, call on your compact when you found a spot but come back for the meeting at midnight".She nodded and transformed.

"POWERED BUTTERCUP".She gathered food and she left, Bloom came in.

"Bloom just in time,you're gonna help me by setting up and manage the meeting for me...Boomer will be your assistant".She snapped her fingers and a tiny piece a paper Blooms size and a green feather pen appeared.

"Keep track on how much progress we made".She saluted her and motioned Boomer to follow her, and left.

"Okay Brick make or find Training obstacles".He nodded and transformed.

"HARD BRICK".He then left.

"Okay, Flora would you mind if I assigned you to keep track on training...as to see if no one is being lazy".Blossom snapped her fingers and a tiny piece a paper her sized and a purple feather pen appeared.

"You'll be on my side until they set up the field".She nodded and went to Blossom's right.

"Flower, your job is to report me on what's going when I'm not a certain area okay".Blossom snapped her fingers and a tiny piece a paper her sized and a pink feather pen smiled and went on her left.

"But for now keep track on everybody and set up the meeting, I and Sage will find food".They nodded and head out, now it was only Sage and Her.

"Ready".She smiled and Blossom picked him up.

"Step 1)Planning-Complete".He cuddles her.

"You really love cuddling don't you".He nodded 'yes'.

"Okay now let's go find food".They both head out to see people moving and setting up things.

* * *

Review if you like


	7. Step 2) Meeting

Center of the Forest

* * *

Every animal and creature were chatting until they heard a big bang.

 **Bang.** It was Blossom.

"Listen,...we all know the wicked king".They all went loud but an another bang made them silent.

"Order in the the...uhh...forest".She continued."The wicked king has destroyed many lives...but we can stop them if we come together and fight for your freedom".They all cheered.

"So do we agree".It was quiet when they all smiled.

"Well, first I'll explain everything okay".For awhile she explains the details to prepare to they all scattered.

"Blossom".Blossom turned around to see the gang.

"Yeah".

"We can't go further, we have school and our family gonna worry".Blossom was thinking and sat down.

"Your right...I wish there was another way".Then Blossom's necklace started glowing.

"It's...blinking".Her necklace blink 3x's a piece of paper with words appeared and landed on Blossom's hand.

"Una-guir-ise-nothi-uno".Blossom read and a screen appeared to see the lab, uncertain of what is happening, then it showed that everything was frozen.

"Everything's...frozen".Then Blossom had a bright smile.

"That gives us a chance for us to finish...every time I wish for something when I definitely need it appears and everything is solved".They all had cheered and they all had the same bright smiles as Blossom.

"Oh and Blossom I found a place far away from the kingdom to train".She smiled and thanked Buttercup.

 **BANG**

Everyone looked at Blossom.

"A short announcement...we will be traveling to our destination, there will be enough food and water, that is all".Then everyone started to scatter again.

Until everyone was ready they followed Buttercup to their new battlefield.

 _50 minutes later..._

"The training will begin tomorrow morning so let's rest".When she said that everyone dropped on the ground.

 _20 minutes later..._

Everyone was sleeping and Blossom was sleeping with Sage in her arms, then he started to struggle in his sleep which made her wake up and looked down and smiled, so she started to whisper soft things and brushing his hair which made him calm down alittle...then he woke up looking at Blossom.

"You had a nightmare?".She nodded with a sad look, so she sat up and snuggled him.

"Don't worry...everything is gonna be okay...after this battle...you'll be safe with me and your new family...I won't let anything happen to you no matter what".He smiled and snuggled close to her and went to sleep and so did she, they both went to sleep cuddling each other.

* * *

Morning

Sage woke up seeing Blossom nowhere to be found when he heard voices outside, he was still sleepy, then he saw animals or creatures jogging, fencing, and other stuff, then he saw Blossom and purred near her foot and she looked down and smiled.

"Hi sleepy head".He looked real sleepy so Blossom picked him up and he rested his head on her chest.

"Wanna take a bath".He nodded and Blossom saw Flora looking around and went towards her.

"Flora I'm taking Sage for a bath, can you keep track of everyone".She nodded and Blossom thanked her, and for alittle while Blossom found a lake and went and grabbed the same shampoo bottle and poured it in a certain spot for Sage.

"It's warm and you can get washed and be all clean".She picks him up and started to scrub him and out came bubbles and he started to pop them and a Bubble pop on his nose which made Blossom giggle.

 _5 minutes later..._

"All done".She said while drying Sage with a towel, then he laid on his back waiting for a belly rub, she giggled and scratch his belly which made his leg twitch.

"We have to go back".She picked him up and headed back to the battlefield started to announce it was time for a 20-minute break.

"EVERYONE IT'S TIME FOR A BREAK...SNACK'S AND WATER ARE OVER THERE ON THE TABLE, ENJOY".The creatures started to walk them selves over to the buffet table

Blossom saw the gang and went over.

"Hey guy's".

"Hey".They sat down criss cross.

"Man everyone is working so hard, maybe you can be the Powerpuff leader".Buttercup blush.

"And this is the...".Butch started to count his finger's."Third best adventure yet". They laid eye's on the sleepy Sage.

"You really wanna keep him".Brick asked.

"Yeah...even though he could be vicious-".She was cut off.

"Very vicious".Butch and Boomer said, which made her giggled.

"He's sweet and lovable".She petted the sleepy Sage who smiled back at her and yawn with a meow and laid down and drifted to sleep.

"How come he's sleepy in his type of day...it's morning".Boomer said which made her frowned.

"He was struggling in his sleep last night...having nightmares".They all looked sad.

"I wanna help him".She smiled sadly and they nodded in agreement and started up a conversation.

 _50 minutes later..._

"Okay everyone, time for some shut eye, and tomorrow we'll have a meeting".Then they started to scatter left to go to her tent and felt sleepy.

"Sage?".Sage looked at her with sleepy eyes.

"My demon family has a last name and I wanna give it to you "Sage Demonic" if it's okay with you".He smiled and snuggled on Blossom.

"And if it's okay, your middle name is red "Sage Red Demonic".He started to purr louder which made her both laid down and went to sleep.


	8. Happily Ever After

After a few day's they became stronger and unbeatable so it was time.

It was time for a meeting and everyone gathered.

"Okay everyone we gathered much progress and much we have...100%".Everyone cheered.

"So you will gather your armor and weapons and use your techniques you use through the past few days...weapons over there and armor over here, let's move".Everyone scattered.

Then Blossom yelled to the gang,"I DON'T KNOW WHAT I'VE BEEN TOLD".They replied,"EXERCISE IS GETTING OLD"."Good rhyming,..bad attitude".They started laughing.

 _1 hour later..._

Blossom and the gang set up the battle for the creatures and the people of king brought his guards and Blossom had creatures and animals behind her.

"Ready to Lose".He yelled.

"I only see a loser in front of me...and he's not pretty".She replied."BURRRRRN".The greens waited for awhile when the king yelled 'CHARGE'.So they attack was a full battle and Blossom was against the King.

"You know you're a jackass".She said while battling.

"Your just mad cause I have everything and you don't".He said.

"Not true...I have my friends, family, these creature + animals, and also...I have Sage with me".She said with smirked which made her suspicious.

"Well...your little pet will soon be gone".Then she had a vision with Sage in her arms sword was close to her face but caught it.

"You'll never be a worthy king".Then she finally defeated him my stabbing him in his stomach which made him fall on the ground and blood that, all the royal guards stopped and looked at the dead they dropped their weapons.

"The king is...dead".One said.

"We're free".Another said and they started cheering.

"Excuse me but...is there another worthy king".They thought and thought until...

"The two king's had a baby brother, but far away...we will contact him".She smiled and they told them that the wicked king a long time ago had killed his elder brother and claim crown understood and made everyone celebrate their success...then she realized... ran to where she left him and found him...on the ground... got on her knees and picked him up.

"Sage".No response.

"Sage".No response.

"SAGE".No cried and cried.

"Please wake up...WAKE UP".She yelled for she remembered their short but lovable memories.

"I know your-but remember when you took lovable Bath's and *sniff* a-always p-p-popping bubbles.*sniff*Remeber when your h-having n-n-nightmares and I always sing you the song to make you feel better...Golden started to sing his favorite song.

* * *

Golden slumbers k-kiss your eyes,  
S-miles await you when you r-rise.  
Sleep,  
pretty b-b-baby,  
Do not c-cry,  
And I will sing a lullab-by.

C-cares you know not,  
Therefore sleep,  
While over you a watch I'll k-k-keep.  
S-sleep,  
pretty d-darling,  
Do not cry,  
And I will sing an l-lullaby.

* * *

When she finishes she didn't know one of her tears fell and glowed on started crying and laid him down gently, then the gang came and saw what comfort her until she all closed their eye's cause of tears flowing down their what they didn't notice was when Sage eye's fluttered got up, but they didn't notice.

He heard crying and saw Blossom really didn't like seeing her didn;t know what happened that made her cry, the last thing he saw was that everything was gone over to them but they still didn't look at him and laid in Blossom's lap, he heard a gasp and a whisper of his looked up and meowed.

"SAGE".She hugged Sage hard but it was worth it to see her smile gang cheered, but couldn't when he started hissing and clawing them which made them back up.

"I thought I lost you".She she picked him up and went back to see a man with a suit talking to some people.

"Excuse me".Blossom said which made the man turned had brunette hair and blue eyes.

"Yes".He said with a smiled back.

"Are King-".he cut her off.

"Arthur, King Authur".She smiled.

"I'm sorry about your brother...I kinda...killed him".She said nervously.

"He wasn't my favorite brother anyway...what's your name".

"Blossom...Demonic".She smiled.

"Great name, and you guys".He looked at the gang.

"Brick".

"Boomer".

"Bubbles".

"Butch".

"Buttercup.

"Great names".He said.

"I have to go,...and thank you for saving the town and the creature,...you do have the heart of gold".He said as he walked all said their goodbyes to everyone, Blossom summoned a was saying goodbye and they disappeared into the portal.

* * *

Lab

A portal opened and everything was working again.

"Hey guy".Ken he saw Sage.

"What's that".He said.

"His name is Sage...he's gonna be living with us".Blossom the he looked at Sage.

"It's a loooooong story".They said.

 _30 minutes..._

They were doing their business when Blossom's book appeared...everyone gathered.

" _This is the story of the Mythical Creature...strong warriors were able to defeat the wicked king and reunite the Happiness to the village with a fair king_

 _traditions and fair taxes has been restored if it wasn't for brave there was 6: Blossom and Brick: The smart and Believable Leaders, Bubbles and Boomer: The sweet and kindest of the group, Buttercup and Butch: The toughest and 6 hero's help our town and hope they rest in peace._

 _And this is where a happily ever after has ended...The End"._ Blossom closed her book and it disappeared.

"What a happy ending".Bubbles said.

"Yeah...but we better get home...see ya guy's".Bubbles and Buttercup left.

"Let's go to bed".They all went to bed.

 _30 minutes later..._

 _Sages Dream_

 _He saw a bright light that snatched him and revealed...Blossom._

 _"Don't worry...as long as I'm here...nothing can harm you".She hugged him and they lived happily ever after._

 _Dream end_

Sage woke up and snuggled on smiled and whispered.

"I love you, Sage".And they both fall asleep.

* * *

The End

* * *

Next episode: R.O.G.E.R S2 E5


End file.
